Daniel Puder
| birth_place = Cupertino, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Amateur wrestling, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Kickboxing, Muay Thai | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = CSW Training Center, Fullerton, California | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} |weight= |birth_date= |death_date = |birth_place = Cupertino, California |resides= |trainer= Al Snow Bill DeMott Danny Davis Kenny Bolin Lance Storm Paul Heyman Tommy Dreamer Ohio Valley Wrestling |debut=2004 |retired= |}} Daniel Puder (born October 9, 1981) is an American professional mixed martial artist who trains at the CSW Training Center, in Fullerton, California, under the tutelage of Erik Paulson, known for having trained at the American Kickboxing Academy, in San Jose, California, , having competed in the MMA promotions, Strikeforce, X-1, and BodogFight. He is also a professional wrestler, best known for his stints in World Wrestling Entertainment, Ohio Valley Wrestling, and Ring of Honor. Early life Puder was involved in amateur wrestling during high school. In high school at Monta Vista High School, in Cupertino, California, Puder finished first place in his weight division in the California Interscholastic Federation (CIF) Central Coast Section, in amateur wrestling, while wrestling with a broken hand. Puder was involved in entrepreneurship during high school. During high school at Monta Vista High School, in Cupertino, California, Puder became an entrepreneur, starting several businesses. At the age of 16, Puder began training in mixed-martial arts and professional wrestling. Professional wrestling World Wrestling Entertainment and Ohio Valley Wrestling (2004–2005) Puder entered the fourth Tough Enough competition that was conducted as part of WWE's SmackDown! show between October and December 2004. The prize was announced as a $1,000,000 professional wrestling contract, however, it was in reality a four-year contract at $250,000 a year, with the option to terminate the contract after the first year. On the October 28 episode of SmackDown!, during Tough Enough, Puder was legitimately shoved spine-first into a locker by The Big Show. to Kurt Angle.]] On the November 4 episode of SmackDown!, during an unscripted segment of Tough Enough, Kurt Angle, a former American amateur wrestler and 1996 Olympic gold medalist, challenged the finalists through a squat thrust competition. The winner was Chris Nawrocki, and the prize Nawrocki won was a match against Angle. After Angle defeated Nawrocki, Puder challenged Angle. During the match, Angle and Puder wrestled for position before Angle took Puder down; in the process, Puder locked Angle in a real submission hold, a ''kimura lock''. With Puder on his back, one of two referees in the ring, Jim Korderas, quickly counted three to end the bout, but some observed that during the pin, Puder's shoulders were not on the mat. Puder later claimed he would have snapped Angle's arm, thus making Angle tap out on national television, if Korderas had not ended the match. Following the incident, Dave Meltzer and Dave Scherer gave these comments; }} }} On December 12, 2004, Puder competed in his first WWE pay-per-view event, Armageddon, defeating Mike Mizanin in a Dixie Dog Fight. Puder was announced as the winner on December 14, 2004 (televised on December 16, 2004). On January 30, 2005, Puder competed in his second WWE pay-per-view event, being entered in the Royal Rumble match. Puder, however, was shortly eliminated after being chopped by Chris Benoit, Hardcore Holly, and Eddie Guerrero. Puder was eliminated by Holly. In January 2005, Puder participated in the WWE's developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). In September 2005, after eight months in OVW, Puder was released by WWE as a cost-cutting move. Puder was given the option of signing a development contract with WWE and transferring to its Deep South Wrestling development camp with less pay, but Puder declined the offer. Puder gave this comment; }} In September 2007, Yahoo! Sports ran an interview with Puder. In the interview, Puder briefly mentioned his stay in Ohio Valley Wrestling. Puder said; }} Kenny Bolin took offense to this. Bolin then sent out the following email to Yahoo!; }} Ring of Honor (2007–2008) In December 2007, Puder signed with Ring of Honor (ROH). On December 29, 2007, at the Manhattan Center, in New York City, Puder made his debut in ROH, at Rising Above, attacking Claudio Castagnoli and aligning himself with Sweet and Sour Inc., led by Larry Sweeney. On December 30, 2007, at Final Battle 2007, Puder helped Sweeney defeat Castagnoli. In January 2008, Puder would appear on two more shows; however, due to budget cuts, Puder was released. Mixed martial arts While training at the American Kickboxing Academy, in San Jose, California, Puder sought the tutelage of Javier Mendez, Bob Cook, Frank Shamrock, Brian Johnston and Danny Chaid. On September 6, 2003, at the X-1 promotion, Puder defeated Jay McCown by unanimous decision. On March 10, 2006, at Strikeforce: Shamrock vs. Gracie, at the HP Pavilion at San Jose, in San Jose, California, Puder made his return to MMA, defeating Jesse Fujarcyk by submission due to a rear naked choke. Three months later on June 9, 2006, at Strikeforce: Revenge, at the HP Pavilion at San Jose, in San Jose, California, Puder defeated Tom Tuggle by submission due to an armbar in only twenty-eight seconds. To end the year, on December 8 at Strikeforce: Triple Threat, at the HP Pavilion at San Jose, in San Jose, California, Puder defeated Mike Cook by submission due to a rear naked choke. On February 18, 2007, at BodogFight Series III: Costa Rica Combat, in Costa Rica, Puder defeated Michael Alden by knockout in forty-five seconds. Several months later on September 29, 2007, at Strikeforce: Playboy Mansion, at The Playboy Mansion, in Los Angeles, California, Puder defeated Richard Dalton by unanimous decision. On May 16, 2009, at Call to Arms I, at the Citizens Business Bank Arena, in Ontario, California, Puder defeated Jeff Ford by knockout. On August 15, 2009, at Call to Arms: Called Out Fights, at the Citizens Business Bank Arena, in Ontario, California, Puder defeated Mychal Clark by unanimous decision. Puder now trains at the CSW Training Center, in Fullerton, California, under the tutelage of Erik Paulson. Puder currently holds a record of eight wins and zero losses in MMA competition having competed in the Strikeforce, X-1, and BodogFight promotions. Personal life Puder was born with A.D.H.D., and he is a born again Christian. Puder started his own non-profit organization, Puder Strength Training (PST), to help local high schools by donating weight training equipment to their strength training programs and to underprivileged teenagers. Puder started Daniel Puder Promotions, an event promotional company. He also works with Toys for Tots, After School All Stars, HAWKE Foundation, Police Athletic League (PAL), Shriners Hospitals for Children, Stanford Hospital, and San Francisco General Hospital. In addition, he is the official spokesperson for Cops Care Cancer Foundation. As of 2008, Puder is now residing in Los Angeles, California. MMA record |- | align="center" colspan=7|8 wins (3 submissions, 2 (T)KO's, 3 Decision) 0 loss. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Outcome' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Details' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |8-0 |8/15/2009 | Win | Mychal Clark |Call to Arms: Called Out Fights |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 |- |7-0 |5/16/2009 | Win | Jeff Ford |Call to Arms I |TKO (Shoulder Injury) |Round 1, 1:23 |- |6-0 |9/29/2007 | Win | Richard Dalton |Strikeforce: Playboy Mansion |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 |- |5-0 |2/18/2007 | Win | Michael Alden |BodogFight Series III: Costa Rica Combat |TKO (Head Kick & Punches) |Round 1 ,0:45 |- |4-0 |12/8/2006 | Win | Mike Cook |Strikeforce: Triple Threat |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 2, 2:31 |- |3-0 |6/9/2006 | Win | Tom Tuggle |Strikeforce: Revenge |Submission (Armbar) |Round 1, 0:28 |- |2-0 |3/10/2006 | Win | Jesse Fujarczyk |Strikeforce: Shamrock vs. Gracie |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1, 1:54 |- |1-0 |9/6/2003 | Win | Jay McCown |X-1 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 3:00 |- In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Key lock *'Entrance themes' **"Getting Away With Murder" by Papa Roach (OVW, WWE) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment :*$1,000,000 Tough Enough winner Notes External links *DanielPuder.com (Official Website) * Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Tough Enough winners Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:People from the San Francisco Bay Area it:Daniel Puder ja:ダニエル・ピューダー